


A New World

by Jenn_Calaelen



Category: The Chronicles of Chrestomanci - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenn_Calaelen/pseuds/Jenn_Calaelen





	A New World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [possibilityleft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/possibilityleft/gifts).



Gwendolen Chant stumbled as she landed in the world she has chosen, then sat down on the edge of the bed to look around. The room was silent and very luxurious – gold everywhere: the covers, the hangings, most of the furniture. This was the very best of the worlds she had seen when searching – it would suit her very well to be queen and have everyone pandering to her every whim. She lay back on the bed, smiling.  
After a few minutes, practicality impinged on her dreams – she would look very strange to them if they came in now – her best clothes hardly looked right for sleeping (or for this world at all). She got to her feet to look for clothes. There was a clothes-press full of golden robes, each more ornate than the last, and a wide variety of undergarments. She picked out undergarments and a shift – that would see suitable for sleeping. Once she was dressed, she carefully crossed to the other side of the room and peered out through the door into a anti-chamber, where there was a maid sleeping on a low bed by the door. Gwendolen turned away thinking I must find out how to rule here. Where would the version of herself have left a diary or secret records?  
Gwendolen sat down on the floor and felt between the bed frame and the mattress, just where the headboard met the mattress. There was a small book there, she pulled it out and opened it to the last page.  
 _Everything is dreadful. Caroline, this, Caroline, that. Give orders. Be carried around, guarded every moment. All the courtiers bowing and scraping – I could tell them the sky was yellow and they would all agree with me. I must come up with a better plan for running away – I hardly got to the palace gates last time. Even borrowing clothes from a servant, I am too conspicuous. Maybe if there was a way to use my magic to disguise myself, that would help. If only I had anyone I could trust to help me. There is a whole world out there, and yet I never see anything beyond this city. I am not allowed to travel to any of the places I hear of. Next time, I will get away._  
Gwendolen dropped the diary onto the bed with a sneer – "Well, I have saved you the trouble of that, you wimp." She imagined Caroline dropped into her would – the simpering idiot would probably do well there – sucking up to Chestamanci, looking after Cat, playing stupid games with Julia and Robert. How boring! Gwendolen flopped onto the bed, crawling beneath the covers as it was nearly dawn. While she was waiting for someone to wake her, she let her thoughts wander. What should she do first? See whatever happens? Start given orders?  
She was brought back to herself abruptly when by two guards followed by a maid entering the room. They were all dressed up in what appeared to be a palace livery – their clothes were embroidered in gold over yellow fabric. The maid walked over to the bed, carrying a tray of breakfast – well, tea and fruit. She settled the tray over Gwendolen's lap, then moved away. Gwendolen nibbled on the fruit, wondering if she was going to get a proper breakfast and waiting to see what would happen. She could hear people moving around it the outer room. The maid stood absolutely silently, the guards could have been statues. Eventually another maid entered,   
"Your majesty, your bath is ready."   
Gwendolen nodded regally, and got out of the bed. The first maid draped a golden robe around her as she walked over. She allowed the maids to bath her and dress her in robes of gold, wonderfully pointy gold shoes and magnificent crown.   
Outside the room was a magnificent golden couch complete with bearers. She lay down on it, waiting to see where they would take her. It appeared to be a throne room – full of courtiers, but none so elaborately dressed as her. They all knelt as she was carried in, she nodded to they all.   
"Your majesty, please may I ask you to consider the matter of the celebrations for your birthday – the planning is urgent."  
Gwendolen sneered at him. "It is the highest priority for my attention? Surely you are capable of coming up with a plan."  
He blanched and bowed hurrying away. She scowled at the rest of them.  
"So who has something actually important to talk to me about?"  
They looked from one to another, each avoiding looking at her.  
"No one? What are you all doing here then?"  
They bowed and scurried towards the doors. Gwendolen smirked, enjoying herself.   
"Now carry me out. I want to see the city."  
Her bearers obeyed without a word. The city was mixed – beautiful around the palace, but further out she could see rougher areas and hear more noise. Her guards carried her around, without needing any directions. The whole of the city was dull, but she could work on that – there were so many ways to make it better. Was there magic here? She tried to call on her witchcraft, or Cat's, but it did not work – bloody Chestimanci. How could she get her magic back – would it come when he died? She smirked, thinking over the plan. Surely Cat would go along with it – he always did what he was told. She had time to get herself set here first, then revenge, afterwards she could rule here properly – let all the others think they controlled her, she would show them.  
All around her people bowed or curtsied, but no one approached her. After a couple of hours they returned to the palace, where a banquet was set out. Gwendolen looked around, there was food everywhere – most of it things that she had never seen before. However, it would be interesting to see what it all tasted like. She gestured to each dish in tern, sampling each, it was hardly exciting. Her table was surrounded by the advisers from earlier, no one spoke to her, but they talked among themselves quietly. She could hear their gossip, but did not much care about it.  
Once she had finished eating, she pointed at one of her advisers. "What is the current status of the problems in the city?" (there were always problems – no doubt he would find something to tell her about.)  
"Well, there is mostly calm – to be honest, the issues between the various groups are minor – if we offer then concessions, they will probably all calm down and go back to work."  
"No concessions. Send in the army – force them to do their work."  
Every face around the table paled, but no one contradicted her.   
"Now, I want each of you to bring your daughters, cousins, or nieces here to keep me company. I expect them to start arriving at once, and all to be here in time for my birthday celebrations."  
There were a lot of sideways glances, but they all nodded. Gwendolen smirked at them.  
"Your majesty, it is time for your meeting with the dressmaker. She has the patterns for all your new outfits."  
"Excellent." Gwendolen let herself be carried away. She spent a very enjoyable afternoon tearing the patterns to shreds and suggesting improvements. Everyone was very polite to her and she ended the day happier than she had ever been.


End file.
